


On Our Anniversary

by Rivulet027



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anniversary, Canon AU - Cap's Serum Stopped Working at Some Point, Canon AU - Happily Married, M/M, Retirement, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Steve and Sam exchange cards for their anniversary.





	On Our Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. Ev, Jubilee, and Xi'an are all mutant characters borrowed to fill in minor roles.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.

Sam moves up to the front of the line and raises his eyebrows as Steve smiles at him, before launching into his standard greeting, as if Sam is any other costumer. Sam smirks. Steve smiles back, almost laughing. Sam orders his coffee and then leans in conspiratorially, “Those young men in front of me were debating if you were Captain America.”

“They were?” Steve asks as he leans in towards Sam. “What did they decide?”

“That Captain America doesn’t have grey hair and even if he did he wouldn’t be a barista.”

“Not even if he retired?”

“I’d be surprised if that man knew what retired was,” Sam teases as he puts his wallet back into his bag and pulls out a card. Steve takes the card from him, sliding it into his apron. Sam sees the new girl frown as she walks past them.

Steve smiles at him, before looking past him as another customer comes in.

“See you after work,” Sam smiles.

“Looking forward to it,” Steve grins back.

Sam finds a seat to sit in as he waits for his coffee, trying not to smile as the new girl whispers something at the manager, who laughs, then turns to Steve. “Hey Steve.”

“Yes, Ev?” Steve asks.

“Jubes thinks you should stop cheating on your husband by flirting with your husband,” Ev tells him.

“That’s your husband?” she grins bouncing on her toes.

“I’m a very lucky man,” Steve tells her.

“I’m not sure which one of you is luckier,” she tells him.

Steve laughs. “Well considering how badly I flirted with him when we first met, I’d say I’m the lucky one.”

Jubes groans as she sets his coffee down. Sam moves to pick it up and laughs when he hears her comment on how his husband isn’t suave.

“You really aren’t,” Sam agrees. “Or subtle.” 

“Now even I’m curious,” Ev puts in as he sets another coffee down.

Steve shakes his head. “I decided to go for a morning run and saw him run past. I really wanted to run up to him and start a conversation and tried more than once to work up the nerve to.”

Ev raises his eyebrows.

“That’s not a story!” Jubes complains.

Steve sighs. “I ran past him, then ran ahead and waited for him to pass me again, then tried again, but ran past him, then waited again. Thankfully he decided to stop and start talking to me.”

“Really?” Ev asks him. Sam nods.

“Yeah, you’re the lucky one,” Jubes shakes her head.

“It was getting pathetic,” Sam agrees. “Clearly I had to take pity on him.”

“Is that what happened?” Steve teases raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, that’s what happened,” Sam grins back.

Steve starts to smile back, but turns to greet the customer coming in. He stills, smile plastered on his face. Sam turns and takes in reporter that Steve had granted his first interview in ten years to. He watches hesitantly as Steve greets her, then smiles and finishes by say, “Thanks, people always say I look like him.”

Xi’an’s eyes twinkle and she shakes her head before she orders, then tells him. “I’ve actually met the guy, I’m pretty sure he was taller.”

“You know, I think that’s true,” Steve agrees.

“Must be even more confusing have the same first name as him,” Xi’an continues.

“You have no idea,” Steve manages to deadpan, before he smiles at her. “Different last name though.”

“Oh?” Xi’an asked.

Steve nods, “Took my husband’s last name when I married him.”

“That would explain so much,” Xi’an tells her as Jubes walks over and drops her coffee off.

Jubes looks between the two of them, eyes narrowing, “I’m so confused.”

“I hear that’s a problem for young people,” Steve teases.

“I think you mean old people,” Jubes shoots back. “They never make sense anymore.”

Steve nods his agreement and says something else to her that Sam doesn’t catch, but must be more teasing if the way Jubes laughs is any indication. Sam watches as Xi’an takes a seat, he glances at his watch, he’s still got a bit of time before he needs to get back to work. Sam indicates the seat beside her. She shrugs and Sam sits next to her.

“A retired former superhero is now a barista?” Xi’an asks as she leans in.

“He likes this job, the people, and he doesn’t usually have to think about his life before,” Sam whispers back. “And they hire vets.”

Xi’an glances at him and Sam can see so many questions brimming in her eyes before she says, “He said that he has some days that are rougher than other since the serum stopped working, wouldn’t that make working here difficult?”

Sam shrugs, “You’d have to ask him. We may be retired, but we like to keep busy.”

“Would you be willing to grant me an interview, and then maybe another with the two of you as a couple?”

“For myself yes, I will,” Sam agrees. “Steve liked you and you were respectful when you interviewed him, but I’m not going to commit him to another interview without talking to him first.”

She pulls her card out of her purse and hands it to him, “I know you’re going on vacation for your anniversary, call me when you get back?”

“We will, but if you haven’t heard from us by the end of next week, feel free to email,” Sam offers as he gets up. She reaches out and they shake hands, before Sam says his goodbyes to Steve and heads into work.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Steve slides into the passenger seat with a sigh, leans his head back and closes his eyes. “I’m glad we’re taking a vacation.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Sam tells him.

Steve opens an eye to glance at him.

“I told your reporter friend I’d give her an interview too. She wants to know if we’d do one as a couple,” Sam informs him.

“She’s not going tell anyone I work here,” Steve reassures.

“Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had to change your job,” Sam comforts.

Steve turns to look at him and gives him a faux pout, “But how are we going to have a coffee shop romance if I have to get whisked away?”

“I’m already whisking you away,” Sam laughs.

“Yeah?” Steve asks as he leans in. Sam meets him half ways. Steve kisses him for far to briefly before pulling away and handing him a card.

“Rather have kisses,” Sam tells him, not pouting, he's definitely not pouting.

“Your card was sappy, all poetic, mine just doesn’t live up.”

Sam shakes his head as he opens his card. “Don’t believe you. For one you hand drew it. This is us meeting, me helping you….and…really Rogers, several big moments in our lives and you write: I want you to know how much I’ve enjoyed annoying you all this time and how excited I am to keep doing so in the future?”

“This is the part where I lean in and say ‘On your left’ but technically I’m on your right.”

Sam leans in, “Your coworker is right, you are a lucky man.”

“I know.”

“So lucky that I enjoy annoying you too,” Sam concludes.

“Exactly,” Steve agrees.

“Happy anniversary,” Sam laughs against Steve’s lips.

“Happy anniversary,” Steve agrees before they kiss again.


End file.
